


Just One

by Gamewizard2008



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Love, Romance, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today is Juvia’s birthday, and her only wish is to spend the day with the one she loves. But Gray will say something Juvia never prepared for: his true feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One

**So like, I just saw the _Fairy Tail_ episode where Juvia celebrates hers and Gray’s “413th day anniversary”, and like, wow, Juvia is like so obsessed. So like, I thought up a one-shot that plenty of people probably thought of, too. X3 Here goes.**

****

**_

Just One

_**

****

**Fairy Hills**

It was a day like any other. Warm and shiny, few fluffy white clouds in the sky. For a long time, she thought she’d never see so much as an inch of blue sky. Her whole childhood was drenched in grayness and misery. Rain, rain… it’d never go away. Drip, drop… drip, drop. The day she met him, that all changed. The day she met the boy who filled all of her days with sunlight.

Juvia Lockser awoke on her bed with a stretch and energetic yawn. She glanced at the body-pillow of Gray Fullbuster on her left, the Gray blanket that kept her warm all night, sad to leave both as she got up, but happy as she entered the shower, where she would hide behind a Gray curtain and scrub herself clean with soap designed after the boy. She dried herself with a towel that bore no one else’s image, and soon was clothed in her traditional coat that matched her aquatic-blue hair. She sat before the dresser mirror – the desk littered with Gray decorations – and observed her beautiful look. Today was a very special day, a special day between her and her man. Well, every day was special; it was now the 450th anniversary of hers and Gray’s meeting. Only one thing made it different.

Someone knocked on Juvia’s door, so she got up to answer. Her best friend with long tomato hair greeted her with her cool smile. “Happy birthday, Juvia.”

“Oh, is it my birthday?” she gasped. “Juvia… almost forgot.”

“Hm hm.” Erza chuckled. “Master Makarov keeps track of everyone’s birthdays and he mentioned it to me. I wanted to ask what you wanted; me and Wendy were going shopping later if you wanted to join.”

“You say ‘wanted’ too much.” Juvia giggled, Erza blushing at the realization. “But all Juvia really wants is to spend the day with the one she loves.” Those dreamy eyes, and past reference, told Erza everything. “I’m going to buy Gray a present, and ask him to spend the whole day with me!”

“You’ve bought Gray a present every day for the past… well, I don’t remember how long, so shouldn’t he be the one returning the favor today?”

“He’s given me everything I could ask in a million birthdays!” she proclaimed with a red face. “All of those gifts are only a small portion of my everlasting love for him. Juvia will spend the whole day with him, and she’ll present her darling with a gift that will make this day unforgettable! Ohhh, but what should I get him?” She started panicking. “It’s not a matter of ‘buying’ something, it should be something from the heart.”

“I’m sure he’ll feel fine spending the day with you on its own.” Erza smiled. “Just go up to him and ask.”

“Juvia cannot do that!” she spoke with passion. “Juvia will not approach him until she has created the perfect gift! Sorry, Erza… but I will not be going shopping with you.”

“That’s your choice.” Erza said understandably. “I’ve always said, you should never deny your true feelings. But remember, it doesn’t matter what you get him as long as Gray understands what those feelings are.” So with that, Erza shut the door and left.

Juvia returned to her bed and plopped down, staring at the ceiling of her bed curtain-roof that bore cool blue eyes. Something special that she and Gray would remember… what could Juvia get him. What was an ordinary Water Mage to do for such a handsome, charming Ice-Make Wizard? …She had an idea.

**Fairy Tail**

It was a day like any other in this guild of joy and fun, the guildmates partying away with drinks or regular games. Lucy was disgustedly watching Natsu and Gajeel chug down many helpings of meat at once to outbest the other, while Levy watched with a humorous smile. Cana was playing Macao and Wakaba in cards – a bad choice for those men, as the lady claimed much of their Jewel and more booze for victory.

Gray was sitting by his lonesome at the bar, staring at a glass of water where a little Ice-Made Fish was swimming around. Focusing his power, he morphed it into an eel, then an octopus, and compressed into a tadpole that flipped out. Erza recognized the back of his white coat from the guild entrance. Before she could take another step, Wendy Marvell rushed up to her with Carla by her side. “Hey, Erza, I was looking at cake recipes and some of them look really good; what does Juvia like?”

“Hmm… I should’ve asked. But if I could guess, it would be an ice cream cake with Gray’s design on it.”

“Oh, of course.” Carla said with folded arms, glaring at said boy. “There is almost nothing else on that girl’s mind, is there? What does she _see_ in him?”

“She’s not thinking of proposing to him, is she?” Wendy asked with a sweatdrop.

“I think she’s still waiting for him to; but she does have a day planned for him. Hm… I’ll join you in a moment, Wendy, I need to do something first.”

“Oh. Okay.” Though both girls watched curiously as Erza approached Gray.

The Ice Mage stopped fooling around with his glass as Erza sat beside him. “So listen, it’s Juvia’s birthday today.”

“Oh, is it? I had no idea. Well, pass her my compliments.”

“That’s the thing, she… kind of expects you to do that.”

“Oh. So?”

“So you should. You know how she feels around you, it’s pretty obvious what her feelings are.”

“Siiiiigh.” Gray leaned his head on his hand. “Like all those 300,000 gifts weren’t enough?”

“That’s why it would mean the world to her if you spent the day with her today. Even if you don’t share those feelings, you owe her…”

“I don’t owe her anything!” he yelled defensively. “I don’t ASK her to get me all of this stuff, I even ask her to quit it, but she never listens!”

“Well, even now, she’s trying to think of something to make for you. This is _her_ birthday, so you…”

Gray leaned his head again and released an aggravated sigh. “Is she in her dorm?”

“I left not too long ago, so possibly.”

“Alright.” Gray stood up and began to leave. “I’m going to talk with her.”

Erza smiled approvingly and followed. “I reckon she’ll be mad at me for telling, so I hope to get my punishment over with.”

**Fairy Hills**

Juvia made a quick run to the art store and returned. She bought water-color paint, and with careful precision, was designing on a tiny piece of paper. It was a very small gift, but all the better for her and Gray to keep with them forever. A knock at her door brought her out of her thoughts. _“Juvia, it’s Gray.”_

She gasped and nearly lost all her breath. This was too early—Gray couldn’t see what she was making, yet. But why was he here… did he perhaps learn of Juvia’s birthday beforehand and made arrangements? How could she think Gray wouldn’t do such a thing; he did love Juvia, waited for a long time until this day, so that he could surprise her. Oh, the pain he must’ve endured from waiting so long.

Juvia hid the paper aside and went to answer her door, turning red at his cool glare. “Gray-sama! I…I didn’t expect you.”

“Yeah, hi—Erza told me it was your birthday.” Juvia glanced left, glaring murderously at her friend for ruining this surprise. Erza only passed a bashful smile. “I-… Can I come in?”

Juvia flushed. “S-Sure.”

Gray walked around the dorm with Erza standing at the entrance, Juvia in stunned silence the whole time. The way it was decorated was… odd. A body-pillow of Gray in a swimsuit, his image designed on her blanket, his glaring blue eyes on her bed roof. More Gray dolls than a girl could play with, Gray-shaped soap, shampoo bottles, shower curtain. Many little Gray heads on wallpaper. Her whole life, entire being… was Gray, Gray, and more Gray.

“Siiiigh. Erza, could you please give us a moment?” he asked calmly.

Erza frowned. She knew, by that tone in his voice… “Go easy on her.” She closed the door and left.

“Look- Juvia… this has to stop.”

 _What does Gray mean? Could he mean…_ Emotions were flooding through Juvia. Gray’s years of silent feelings were over.

“Juvia… I wish you a happy birthday. You’re a really great wizard, and friend. I’m really honored to have you as a partner, we’re an unbeatable team when we work together.”

_This is all happening so fast! I knew Gray was hiding his feelings all this time, but to think how long he was planning this! Gray is FINALLY going to ask Juvia to—_

“But I DON’T _LOVE_ you.”

Juvia was frozen. The smile, dreamy eyes, and redness on her face didn’t leave.

“I mean—I just CAN’T love you, LOOK at all this! You are OBSESSED with me, like I’m LITERALLY the only thing you think about. Do you know how uncomfortable that makes me?! I enjoy my privacy, but I feel like I don’t have any with YOU around! H-How much money do you WASTE buying all those gifts, I admit SOME of them are convenient, but I have so little space for most of them, I throw them away, and it’s hard to feel bad about it because you keep bringing me MORE! I dunno if you’re gonna do the same thing today, but DON’T, because I DON’T love you. I still like fighting with you on the field, I still like you as a friend, so quit wasting your time CHASING after me! It’s annoying and it creeps me out! Sigh… I’m sorry.” He turned to walk out, before looking back. “Happy birthday, again.” He left.

He didn’t even pass a glance to Erza, who sat outside her room with her head down. Once Gray was out of sight, Erza entered Juvia’s room. She was sitting on her bed, her face void of all joy, love, and color. She looked absolutely empty.

Erza sat beside and placed a hand on her shoulder. “That wasn’t the way I wanted it to go for you either, but, you have to understand Gray has feelings, too. He had to let them out the same way that you do. You shouldn’t abandon your feelings for him, though. Any feelings, any passions for something you might have should be treasured.”

“. . . . .” She said nothing.

“…I’ll leave you alone. Don’t dwell too much on what he said, though.” Erza calmly walked out, and the door closing was the last sound she knew.

Juvia was cold inside. A different kind of cold than when she was around Gray. No… Gray always made her warm inside, but now it was different. The words of them both… don’t abandon her feelings… her feelings for the one she loved… but Gray rejected her because of those feelings… and if she didn’t have them, why would she want to be with him? The very thought—everything about this… made her feel empty inside. The river in her being, in her heart, her soul… wasn’t flowing. She felt dry… grey… nothing had meaning, nothing had color anymore. …Nothing was worth it.

**Five hours later**

Erza, Wendy, and Carla conducted their shopping without Juvia. They would give her her space until she was ready to talk to them, but they would help repair her heartbroken moment with a terrific birthday party, having informed all the other guildmates so everyone could help or buy gifts. The three girls were now on their way to the dorms, Wendy carrying an aqua-blue ice cream cake with ‘17’ candles. “She’s probably not in the mood for a Gray design, but this looks much better.” Wendy said, studying the icing design of their Fairy Tail friends grouped together. “I feel really bad for what happened.”

“It was bound to happen eventually.” Carla said. “Although I wish he spoke a little sooner.”

“She’ll feel happier after we show her this cake and have our party.” Erza assured. “We just have to remind her there are plenty more people besides Gray who love her.”

They made it to Juvia’s room as Wendy walked in first. She let out a hoarse, horrified gasp and let the cake smash on the floor, falling at a complete loss for words as her face froze. “Child, what is-” Carla walked in and fell equally frozen, and Erza was next to absorb the sight.

A noose was tied on the ceiling, and Juvia hung by the neck. Her eyes were closed on her cold, colorless face as she swayed very softly. “JUVIA!!” Erza Requiped and slashed the very air with her blade, cutting the rope as Juvia’s body fell on its back.

Wendy dashed up, knelt, and placed her hands on Juvia’s neck as a green aura flowed. She focused Healing Magic to its greatest potential, tears dripping onto Juvia’s sleeping face. All of her emotions were poured into this heal, all determination to save her friend’s life. For minutes at a time, Juvia lay motionless, and Wendy continued to exhaust magic.

…Juvia started panting.

Neither of them could describe the relief they felt. How close poor Juvia was to death. How she might have gone if Wendy wasn’t along. “She must’ve hung herself a while ago.” Wendy choked, tears still falling. “I used a lot of magic saving her, sniff… if we waited a little longer, I don’t know if I could’ve, sniff…”

“We made it in time, Child, that’s all that matters.” Carla assured.

Erza stomped over, held Juvia by the shoulders, and shook her. “Juvia, WAKE UP!” Her blue eyes cracked open. “What were you THINKING?!”

“What am I supposed to do… without Gray, I…”

“Ugh, Wendy, Carla, run back to the guild and tell them the party may be delayed, I have to straighten this out. Especially tell Gray.”

Still crying, Wendy nodded and ran back—squishing her footprint into the image of her friends on the ruined cake. “I worked so hard on that cake…”

“One cake shouldn’t be weighed at the cost of a human life, now get going!”

“We’ll bake another one later, Child.” Carla promised, hurriedly pulling Wendy along.

“Juvia, I know you’re heartbroken… but did you honestly believe that was the only logical course of action?!” Erza stated with anger.

“But Gray…Gray doesn’t love me. You told Juvia not to let go of my feelings… but how can she go on when… Juvia means nothing to Gray?”

“Gray still loves you as a friend and a comrade, he was just aggravated, you can’t let it get to you.”

“Gray was expressing his feelings. Juvia felt it. There was so much emotion in his voice. Those were the feelings… he concealed from me for so long. For so long, I’ve been… blindly walking. Gray doesn’t love me.”

“But _you_ love him. Your only concern should be his happiness. Even if he never shares your feelings and you move on to someone else, if you truly care for him, you’ll be glad that he’s happy. Imagine how sad he would be if you died this way. You should LIVE for him, Juvia. Live and allow Gray to keep his friend and comrade! Live so that me, Wendy, and everybody else can keep their friend.”

Juvia felt a flow inside of her again. Tears welled in her eyes, they fell. The realization hit her with incredible sadness and regret. Those were words Juvia said long ago, words that she stood by. How could she betray herself like that. How could she betray Gray. “All of us are going to celebrate your birthday today. We’re celebrating the day you were born, and hope that you will continue to live. Don’t ruin our hopes.”

She held Juvia close while she cried. Until her pain was eased, until her heart felt warm and open again, she would allow her to cry. “…Would talking to Gray help you feel better?”

Juvia sniffled, wiping some tears. “Yes… it would.”

**Fairy Tail**

“JUVIA DID **WHAT**?!” Lucy screamed.

“Yes, but Wendy and Scarlet saved her in time, thank goodness.” Carla informed, Wendy still crying at the memory. “She’s consoling her as we speak.”

“What the hell is WRONG with you, Gray?!” Natsu told him with anger. “Juvia’s driving you nuts, so you tell her to KILL herself?!”

“I told her to get off my BACK, I didn’t know she would DO this!”

“You’re a real jerk, YOU KNOW THAT?!”

“Well, if more women were like ME, this kinda crap wouldn’t be HAPPENI-”

“Gray-sama.” Everyone turned. Erza had returned to the guild with Juvia at her side. The latter had no trace of sadness or emotion, and looked stern and steady with herself. She approached Gray slowly, Natsu backing away. A feeling of nervousness mixed with guilt flowed inside Gray.

“Juvia…”

“Gray-sama… I would like you to go on a date with me.”

Somehow, her request wasn’t all too surprising, even though this was in a different light than usual. “A… date?”

“Just one date. All I want is one date and I’ll stop pining over you. You owe me that much.”

She wasn’t in her lovey-dovey self, she was serious. Gray looked around at his friends, everyone in the guild wearing expectant faces, Natsu, Lucy, Carla, and Erza glaring at him. He couldn’t get out of this. “Alright, fine.” He took Juvia’s hand and led her outside. Everyone else stood and watched as they left, wondering the outcome of this day.

**Central Park**

The sky over Magnolia was orange, everything casting long shadows. Gray and Juvia bought ice cream and sat along the fountain. “Juvia, I’m sorry about what I said. I didn’t mean to-”

“No, Gray. You said what you were feeling. I can’t be angry at you for it. I… understand.”

_“Then why did you do that?”_

Juvia didn’t speak. She stared blankly at her blueberry ice cream. Pondering her previous actions once again. “I was… confused. All I’ve ever known before I met you was sadness. The rain wouldn’t stop dropping. It intervened with everyone around me. Nobody wanted me around. I was alone. Then when our two guilds fought, and we battled… I felt something. For the first time, I saw the sun… I felt warmth inside of me. I knew this warmth came because I met you. I never wanted to lose it and never see the sun again. I…I love the sun. I love being warm. I love you, Gray.”

“I kicked your ass, caused your magic energy to subside, and your Rain Spell stopped.” Gray recapped simply, biting a chunk of ice cream. “Why would you work _love_ into that equation?”

“Because you’re the only one who made it stop. There were so many others I wanted to date, but I couldn’t because of my curse. I never had greater love for any of them… compared to you.”

“But why _do_ you love me.” He still glared at his ice cream. “Whaddo I have for you to hang on to?”

“There are… _many_ things I can’t even name. You’re kind… charming… strong… loyal… you have so many things, but not one I can name by itself. I have no specific reason, I just… love you. Is that really so wrong?”

“Hm… I suppose it isn’t.” Gray smiled warmly. “After everything I’ve been through… my strength, my battles, my friends… I love everything about me, too. Am I really so different from everyone else?”

Juvia smiled. “I love the way you look at it that way. I love how lucky we all are to have you in our guild. I don’t care that you didn’t mean to, I will… never forget the day I joined Fairy Tail for you.”

Gray swallowed the last of his vanilla ice cream, looking at Juvia. “I’m glad you became my partner. I’d never want anything to happen to you, Juvia.” They both stared at each other a long time in silence. The half of their bodies facing away from the fountain was lit orange, the fountain’s sparkles hitting the eyes of their other half. A warmness existed between them they never knew before. It was so strange how fast the events of a day could change.

“Hm… This was a good date.”

“The day isn’t over. Wanna do somethin’ else?”

“Oh…” Juvia blushed. “Okay.”

They went to a café and drank tea, warming their selves after that ice cream; even Gray enjoyed it. Later, they went to an amusement park, where Juvia easily won a shooting game using the Water Slicer. They walked around, ate cotton candy, and sat together in a Tunnel of Love. In its darkness, Juvia attempted to kiss Gray on the cheek, but a stray fish had leapt up for a lip-touch with the Ice Mage, causing Juvia to angrily strangle and throw it to the sky. The two were then in individual bumper cars, zooming around and around, determined to wreck every other person’s car until they were the victor. They then sat in whirling teacups, a ride Natsu surely wouldn’t enjoy, though a similar effect happened when Juvia barfed a large stream of water. Finally, the two were atop the Ferris wheel, gazing at the starry night sky.

**Fairy Hills**

Gray and Juvia walked together back to Juvia’s dorm, finding every other room abandoned. “I guess they’re still waiting at the guild.” Gray said. “Shouldn’t keep them waiting.”

“I know. There’s something I wanted to give you first.”

 _Not another one_ , Gray wanted to say, but somehow he welcomed that. Juvia picked up the small paper, drenched with her water, depicting a water-color image of her and Gray holding hands. “Then I was going to ask you to freeze a locket around it, so…so we could keep it.”

 _“Ice-Make LOCKET!”_ Gray took the paper and froze a glittering ice locket with a chain that opened and closed. “How is it?” He showed it to Juvia.

Juvia held the locket by its chain and let the beautiful ice dangle. “It’s beautiful… Gray. …” But the sight of it reminded her of something. She looked at the floor where the fallen noose still lay. The pain and sadness filled her heart again. To think she could have… was going to… had done… Left everything behind, left all her friends at Fairy Tail, left Gray.

Gray calmly walked over and froze the rope solid. “Don’t worry. It’s just a memory.” Then he crushed the ice into pieces. Juvia smiled, wiping the tears away.

“…I guess you don’t… want me following you anymore, Gray.”

“Well… yeah…” Gray viewed all of his merchandise around Juvia’s dark room. “Though on the other hand, it’s times you don’t realize how much something means to you until it’s just gone. The moment Wendy and Carla told us… what happened… I never noticed how much I care about you, too. If you care about me this much, I shouldn’t tell you to quit. Just… from this point on, Juvia, tone it down a bit. Just let things happen smoothly.”

Juvia put the necklace around her neck, staring at the image inside. “Juvia promises…”

“Perfect. Now let’s go to the guild.” They held hands and left the dorm together, trudging over the smashed cake that had yet to be cleaned, though Juvia’s and Gray’s images were the only that survived.

**Fairy Tail**

“Hooraaaay…” Lucy cheered wearily. The guildmates had all fallen into slumber, the party favors were lazily scattered on the floor, much of the food was eaten, and Wendy’s head lay asleep on the counter where the candles had dissolved into the melted ice cream cake. “You made it… yaaaawn.” And she was unconscious as well.

The two still held hands and laughed softly. They were both so glad to have this many friends. This was a birthday… Juvia never wanted to forget.

 

**So yeah, for a while, I always thought suicidal Juvia was… a thing that could happen. I’m sure plenty thought the same. So, uh… talk about being obsessed, I just love _Fairy Tail_ so much. X3 Watch it have major influence on my series. Later.**


End file.
